El amor sucede
by Queen Alai
Summary: Mismo mundo. Mismos personajes. La historia esta situada dos años después de que acabara el libro 3. One-shot de Iroh II y Korra. Espero que les guste.


Mismo mundo. Mismos personajes. La historia esta situada dos años después de que acabara el libro 3. One-shot de Iroh II y Korra. Espero que les guste.

Ha pasado ya cuatro años desde que Korra y sus amigos acabaran con el Loto Rojo. Le llevo tan solo 6 meses en el Polo Sur junto con Karata lograr recuperarse completamente para poder volver a Ciudad Republica junto con sus amigos. Ahora ella se encontraba feliz en una relación con el General Iroh II, que surgió unos meses después de que ella regrasara a su ciudad.

Iroh y Korra se encontraban cenando y festejando su aniversario de tres años y tres meses en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Ciudad Republica. A Korra no le gustaban los lujos, pero a Iroh le encantaba consentir a su princesa y no aceptaba un no como respuesta.

-Te ves preciosa hoy, amor.- exclamó Iroh mientras veía comer a su novia el helado de chocolate que habia pedido como postre.

-Iroh, no me digas esas cosas en publico, sabes que me sonrojo facilmente.. -dijo Korra sonrojoada.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, resalta tus ojos

-Ya basta! -dijo poniendo un poco de helado en la nariz de su novio.

-Con que quieres jugar asi.. -dijo Iroh tirandole un trozo de torta en su cara, iniciando una pequeña guerra de comida que hizo que los mozos tuvieron que pedirle que se comportaran o se retiraran del lugar. Iroh avergonzado, pagó la cena y se fueron del lugar.

Caminaron juntos tomados de la mano, riendo y dándose besos hasta llegar a la plaza principal. Cuando llegaron allí, subieron hacia el pequeño puente que atravesaba la plaza y observaron el agua en silencio.

-Korra, me haces muy feliz. Amo pasar tiempo contigo. Amo ser yo quien te besa. Amo ser yo quien te abraza. Amo ser yo el que te cela, te mima, te apoya, y sobre todo, amo amarte de esta manera.

-Iroh..-éste la interrumpe-

-Korra -dijo tomando su mano, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo- sos la mujer de mi vida, nada me haría más feliz que hacerte mi esposa. -abre la caja y deja ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso con una piedra celeste- Korra, te casarias conmigo?

-Oh Iroh, claro que me casaré contigo! -dijo abrazandolo y besandolo apasionadamente.

-Te amo. -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos estaban el momento más feliz de sus vidas. Luego de eso caminaron un par de horas más y luego regresaron hacia su lujoso departamento situado en el centro de la ciudad, a unas cuadras de la plaza principal.

Al llegar a su hogar, Iroh tomó en brazos a su futura esposa y la depositó en la cama de dos plazas que ambos compartían. Poco a poco la ropa de ambos iba cayendo al piso de la habitación.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo -exclamaba Iroh mientras depositaba besos en su prometida en su boca, mejillas, cuello, brazos y vientre- me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo, te amo. -exclamó Korra mientras disfrutaba de los besos de su prometido.

Iroh se puso encima de su prometida, separó sus piernas y lentamente fue entrando en ella. Si bien no era la primera vez que la pareja tenía relaciones sexuales, cada vez que lo hacían era perfecto y se sentía como si fuera la primera vez. Ambos cuerpos se convirtieron en uno mientras danzaban al ritmo de los gemidos de ambos. Todo era perfecto y mágico. Ambos llegaron a su clima. Korra apoyó su cabeza y manos en el pecho de su prometido, mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura y ambos se durmieron.

….

-Felicitaciones, es un niño! -dijo Katara mientras depositaba al niño en brazos de su madre.

-Es hermoso -exclamó Iroh que no había dejado a su esposa sola en ningún momento.

-Que nombre le pondrán?Tengo el presentimiento de que será un maestro fuego tan fuerte como su padre -preguntó curiosa Katara, quien hace un mes se encontraba en Ciudad Republica para ayudar a dar a luz a Korra.

-No lo se, que dices tú amor?.. -respondió Iroh pero fue interrumpido por Korra.

-Aang, quiero llamar así a nuestro hijo -dijo mirando con lagrimas en los ojos a su esposo.

-Aang.. bienvenido a nuestra familia. -exclamó Iroh con lagrimas de felicidad abrazando a su esposa y a su hijo. Mientras Katara observaba la hermosa escena no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima recordando a su difunto esposo.

-Aang, te juro que amor nunca te va a faltar. -finalizó Korra.


End file.
